Easter Candy and Fluffy Bunnies
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Duo's looking for his Easter candy when Heero comes home from a mission..... with bunny ears and a tail?! Shounen ai, yaoi, slight 2x1, implied 3+4, humor ^^;; Happy Easter, people!!!


Easter Candy and Fluffy Bunnies  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: It's Easter, people! And no, I don't want to write the next chapter of Demon Lover. *sticks her tongue out at ShiroKitsune* Heh. ^^  
  
Dedicated to: Zo. Poor girl doesn't even get CANDY on Easter!!!  
  
----------------  
  
Duo raced around the safehouse they were in, searching for that which eluded him: the basket of candy the Easter Bunny had left. Too bad he had no clue where to look....  
  
Checked all over his room... All over the bathroom.... Nothing.  
  
"...Duo?" Quatre blinked as he walked in on Duo in the living room, staring underneath the couch.  
  
"Huh?" Duo sat up to look at his comrade.  
  
".....can I ask you what you're doing?" Quatre asked timidly.  
  
"Looking for my basket of Easter candy!" Duo grinned, getting to his feet. The only place left in the safehouse to look was the closet.....  
  
Duo opened the door and there, on the floor of the closet, was an innocent basket of candy. "Found it!" He yelled, pouncing on it.  
  
"Thank Allah...." Quatre sighed, heading back to his room. He was still tired from last night.....  
  
-------------  
  
Duo was sorting through his loot of candy when Heero walked in. If Duo hadn't been staring at his candy so intently, he would have noticed the fluffy bunny ears on top of his koi's head.....  
  
"What *Are* you doing?" Heero asked coolly, trying not to look as if he had a pair of bunny ears on his head or a white fluffy bunny tail sticking out of his spandex. (1)  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked up, then saw something he wanted more than his chocolate rabbit's ears. (2) "Heero...?"  
  
Heero blinked wide eyed as Duo got to his feet and walked toward him. "Duo.... what are.... you...... ah.... doing..... stop it...."  
  
Heero's mind refused to work when Duo bent his head to nip at his throat. And that said nothing of what Duo's hands were doing with his spandex......  
  
Duo smirked against Heero's exposed throat as one hand slid into Heero's shorts and caressed his slowly awakening erection. He couldn't help it that Heero looked so alluring with those bunny ears... His tongue worked it's way into Heero's mouth, caressing that hidden cavern. One hand came up to stroke Heero's cheek as his other hand continued to stroke Heero's erection.  
  
Heero didn't know when his hands had crept around Duo's neck, but they had, and he pressed himself against Duo's chest, his erection meeting with Duo's, causing both boys to hiss. Heero couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as he rubbed against Duo, causing some friction for both boys' trapped erections.  
  
Neither boy noticed when Wufei walked into the room. "Oh... my..... god......" He mouthed silently, then cleared his throat loudly. Embarassed, both boys pulled away. He raised an eyebrow up at them, then turned to Heero. "How'd your mission go, Yuy?"  
  
One bunny ear slid down to cover a blue eye. "Lovely. Could someone tell J I'm not an experiment?"  
  
"But you're so sexy with those ears...." Duo breathed into Heero's ear, pulling the boy to his chest so that Heero's backside rubbed against Duo's erection. Heero gasped softly.  
  
"Uh..... Riiiiiight!" Wufei nodded slowly, deciding to take his Easter candy to Nataku and eat it there, and leave Duo to fuck Heero senseless in their own room.  
  
-------------------  
  
The end  
  
------------------  
  
1. Poor Heero. ^^;; He's got those ears and that tail..... and well.... ^^;;;  
  
2. Who *DOESN'T* love chocolate bunny ears? 'Cept Duo, who'd prefer chocolate covered Hee-chan. ^~  
  
------------------  
  
Ko: Fluff, and my first PWP!!!!!! *dances around happily*  
  
Narmacil: Dude.... This barely counts as a lime!  
  
Narehendu: Don't feel so bad.... Ko's happy with it.  
  
Narmacil: Hmph. *contents himself with his Easter candy*  
  
Ko: So... um.... *peers around* Review, onegai? You know you want to! And..... if you guys want me to continue with a lime or even a lemon, ask me very nicely and I'll try to sweet talk the person who limits my writing from lemons. ^^;;; 


End file.
